


Harder than it looks

by Romantic_Stylez77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Stylez77/pseuds/Romantic_Stylez77
Summary: A lil something something about domestic peraltiago and their future. Good stuff, I promise.





	Harder than it looks

**Author's Note:**

> So I cried a lil bit writing this.

“Ugh, It's not working!!” Jake shouted as he threw the screwdriver onto the floor. It rattled against the hardwood and rolled out of sight. 

“Babe?” Amy’s bare feet padded into the spare bedroom and stared down at her flustered husband. “What’s wrong?”

“This stupid screw won’t fit into compartment 9 even though the instructions show it fitting perfectly.” Amy carefully crouched beside him, plucking the screw from his hand and staring intently at it.

“This is a 6 Jake, not a 9.” 

“Oh. You’re so smart, Ames,” Jake sighed, resting his head against her knee. 

“That’s why you married me,” she grinned. “Isn’t it?”

“Among other, equally charming traits. And that butt,” He joked as he slid the hand that was stroking her back and gave her butt a squeeze.

Jake then picked up the screwdriver and started putting the screw in it’s rightful place. “This is not as easy as I thought it would be.” 

“Well, Honey, the baby isn’t due for two more months. The crib building can wait a few weeks.” 

Jake immediately stopped his fiddling and stared incredulously at his wife. “You heard what Dr. Pearson said. We’re in the final stretch.” Jake put his hand on her almost fully blossomed belly. “He’s getting ready to come out. Aren’t ya, Mr. John McLane Peralta?” 

Jake was grinning adorably at the thought of their baby, their son, watching Die Hard with him. A vision of a child dashing from room to room spouting catchphrases from Jake’s beloved movie popped into his head. He hadn’t been able to contain his joy when the nurse had told the pair that the baby growing in Amy’s womb was a boy. Jake had spilled out a million theories about their kid's interests. 

“Maybe he’ll be a basketball player, or an actor, but of course we’d be okay if he wants to do ballet. I mean look at Rosa, have you ever met a more badass ballerina? Of course if baby McLane is half as cool as Rosa then we will be lucky parents.” Amy had been laughing softly the entire time as Jake drove them home from the appointment.

~Back to the Present~

“For the last time we are not naming our son after a Die Hard character,” Amy snapped him out of his fond daydreaming. 

“Okay, it is definitely not the last time we are talking about it. Anyway, the point is, We are way too late to this nursery thing. You are usually so on top of timelines, Ames. What happened?”

Amy looked up at him with a glare that said, “how dare you suggest that your VERY pregnant wife let something slip even if she may have, possibly actually let something slip.” It was a very powerful look.

“I have been on maternity leave for all of 6 hours. Excuse me for not painting the nursery in that time. I’ve already emptied this dump of a spare room and organized all the baby gifts and you haven’t even put together the stupid crib.”

“Noted. Sorry, Ames. I’m just so stressed about this dad thing. But I’m also excited. What if I’m too excited? I mean am I just compensating for my own father’s lack of excitement?” Jake spouted. 

Amy joined Jake on the floor. Propping herself against a pile of baby stuff that still needed to be sorted, she said, “Jake, you are going to be an amazing dad. This kid, whatever we name him, not John,” she said with a poignant look at Jake. “This kid is so lucky to have you as a dad. And I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” They’re hands intertwined briefly as they gazed at each other with an unquantifiable amount of love flowing between them. 

“I am SO excited you know. Not just to be a dad but to see you as a mom. I can’t wait to see you hold him for the first time. To calm you down as you plan every second of his life. To watch you catch him when he falls. To help you build him up when he falls apart. I can’t wait to witness my once partner, turned girlfriend, into fiancé, and then wife, complete the transition to fantastic mother.”

Amy took a moment to wipe the stinging tears from her eyes before planting a sweet kiss to her husband’s lips. “I love you so much. So much.”

“I love you so much too.” Jake released his wife and picked up the screwdriver again. “Right, crib time!”

~Several Hours Later ~

“That wasn’t so hard, right babe?”  
Jake slumped onto the couch with a huge sigh. “We are never having another kid. Because I am not painting that room… ever again.” Amy smiled with a “you have no idea,” kind of look. Little did he know, Amy was envisioning a future with lots of baby Peralta's marching through their lives. 

Since their heart to heart, Jake and Amy had constructed the crib, folded a million onesies and painted the nursery a light shade of green. They only had a few more things to do and they had certainly done enough for today. 

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“I kinda want lasagna.”

“You got it Mrs. Peralta”

“Oh please, Mrs. Peralta's your mother’s name. Call me Captain Santiago, much less formal.”

Jake grinned and for the thousandth time today, he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky and of course Amy was thinking the same, damn, thing.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I know, I know, brilliant right?
> 
> Jk. I hate myself.


End file.
